


I'm On Your Side, Can't You See?

by firebirdschild



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdschild/pseuds/firebirdschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their captivity by The Beyonder, Magneto attempts to plead his case, to explain to the members of the X-men why he truly is on their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm On Your Side, Can't You See?

“We mutants deserve to rule this place. We don’t belong on Earth, governed by the laws created and enforced by the rest of humanity. Can’t you see, Charles?” he held his hands up in entreaty as he pled, “I’m on your side.”

“No, you’re not,” Scott seethed, his anger barely held in check as it always was when confronted by Magneto.

“Hate to admit it but Scott’s right, you’re not one of us,” Logan growled.

“How can I not be one of you when all I work for is the fair and equal treatment of mutants everywhere?” Hands still held with palms facing upwards, Magneto continued to plead his case to his fellow inmates.

“If you’re all for mutant equality then why is it you’ve left so many of your toadies behind in the dust?” Scott snapped, “Pietro, Wanda, Jason, Morty. You’ve betrayed all of them when it suited you. So tell me again how that suddenly makes you some big damned mutant Mahatma Gandhi?”

“I am nothing compared to great leaders such as him,” Magneto replied, his voice silky smooth with a con man’s conciliatory backpedaling. “Despite the ways in which humanity has mistreated myself and all my mutant brethren, I can only hope to hold a fraction of the leadership skills of a great man such as that.”

“Yeah right,” Logan snarled. “Sorry, bub, whatever con you’re selling this time, we’re not buying.”


End file.
